oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Doric's Quest
For the quest that replaced Doric's Quest, see What's Mine is Yours. Official description Development team *'Developer:' Rob L *'Conversion:' Graham B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' Graham B *'Quality Assurance:' Martin I *'Graphics:' John S Walkthrough if you wish to mine the ores yourself |items= *6 clay *4 copper ore *2 iron ore Note that the clay must be dry, soft clay will NOT work. }} .]] Doric can be found in a small building on the intersection of the roads north from Falador, east of Taverley, and south of the Goblin Village, directly in front of the city gate to Taverley. Ask to use Doric's whetstone OR his anvil. Doric will tell you he needs some materials in order to manufacture some pickaxes. He will hand you a bronze pickaxe. He wants you to get him: *6 lumps of clay *4 copper ores *2 iron ores Where you obtain the ores is irrelevant, and can be obtained from either another player, the Grand Exchange, purchasing from the Dwarven ore store in the Dwarven Mines underneath Ice Mountain and Falador, or by mining the ores yourself (level 15 Mining is required for iron ore). You can mine these ores in any mine that produces these ores in the game. Be wary of travelling into the Dwarven Mines, as there are aggressive scorpions (level 14) and a few aggressive King Scorpions (level 32) that will attack you in some parts of the mine. Be prepared to fight them, or flee from them if your combat level is low, should you travel into some parts of the mining area. For a "safe" area to obtain all of these ores, you can also travel to the mine at Rimmington, directly south of Falador. When you have all the ores needed, return to Doric to finish the quest. The ores have to be unnoted or Doric will not accept them. If you have the ores with you when you start the quest, simply talk to Doric again after he asks for the materials. Reward *1 Quest Point *180 coins *1300 experience *The ability to use Doric's anvils *Bronze pickaxe (given to you by Doric) *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Transcription Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Who says you don't get rewarded for doing favours? I can now use Doric's anvil whenever I fancy." *Doric used to say that he uses his anvils for making amulets, even though they can't be made on anvils by players. *Because of the ability to collect the ore before starting the quest, the quest could be considered one of the shortest quests in Runescape. *With the release of the Behind the Scenes article for October 2012, Jagex revealed that they would be replacing Doric's Quest with a new quest that would have "low-level requirements, with post-quest orders for high-level smiths to complete". On 17th October, Doric's Quest was replaced with the What's Mine is Yours quest. pt:A missão de Doric bg:Doric's Quest de:Dorics Abenteuer fi:Doric's Quest no:Doric's Quest es:Doric's Quest nl:Doric's Quest pl:Doric's Quest Category:Doric's Quest Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Former Quests